Whistling Dixon
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Vampires had become her dream. But the walkers have become her nightmare… Read profile to find other chapters...


_**Intro:**_

 _ **I do not own The Walking Dead or Twilight. (Beware of dark times, live threatening situations, extreme sexual situations, gore, language – including racist remarks from certain characters.) I'm taking this a bit AU and just seeing what happens.)**_

"Dad…"

"Bells?"

"Dad… it's the Cullens. Something's wrong."

"Are you alright? Why are you whispering?"

He came to his feet grabbing his keys, gun, and badge.

"Dad… I…"

The Chief soon reared back as he heard a thud and his daughter screaming.

"BELLS!" he shouted into the phone in a panic.

Soon Charlie realized the line had gone dead and he took off and got into the cruiser, hauling ass to the Cullen house. He just never truly dreamed what he'd walk in on. The door was already open once he pulled up to the house. He narrowed his eyes in wonder and got out; something told him to use caution as he entered. The Chief drew back a breath and carefully entered the house. He'd the urge to call out to his daughter but refrained even as that urge continued to tug at him. There was this odd smell the closer he came to the stairs as well; almost like something was rotting. He wrinkled his nose the further up he went, then covered his nose with the collar of his shirt. There was an odd sound coming from one of the rooms. With his gun cocked and ready to go he made his way to the doorway of the room. His jaw damn near hit the ground once he entered. He suddenly felt as though he was starring in some sort of horror flick. He could hear the panicked breaths coming from his daughter's lips as she struggled to keep them from entering the closet she was hiding in.

The doc and his family were no longer that 'handsome' family the town once perceived them as. Their beautiful pale features were now decaying and they reeked of death. They were attempting to get to his daughter and the Chief knew he had to act fast. He nodded to himself and fired his first shot. It went through the burly one's head. The shot sent him against the wall, leaving behind a nice oozy residue as his body slid down the wall and landed with a thud. The others instantly turned their heads. There was no disguising the hunger in their eyes as their attention was now directed at him. He swallowed back and fired a round as they started towards him.

"SHIT!" He hollered, realizing they weren't going down unless he got a head shot. So far he'd only taken down two of them; the burly guy and the other looked to be the wife. It was hard to tell with the way their bodies were decomposing.

"Dad?"

"Stay right there Bells!" he hollered as he was out of bullets.

He took off, thankful to see they were following him and their attention was now off his daughter. But he hadn't a clue what the hell was going on or how he was going to get rid of these guys. The Chief ran to the kitchen and hurriedly grabbed a butcher knife. Without another thought he drove it into the scalp of the first one that came for him – it was the younger blond male. He jerked the knife back out and kicked the body towards the others as he climbed onto the counter to get away from their snapping jaws. He jumped when he felt one of them reaching around in attempts to grab him. He kicked the smaller one in the face while rearing back from the others' deadly bites. He kept kicking her until her head caved in and she fell back against a chair at the kitchen island. He rolled off that direction and slammed his boot through what was left of her skull making certain she wasn't coming back up.

The others were coming around the corner and he grabbed the chair holding it as though he were a lion tamer. He shook his head trying to think. The Chief found himself wishing he'd brought more gun ammunition with him but then again, how was he to know…? This was the craziest shit he'd ever seen in his entire life. They were backing him into a corner… Not knowing what else to do, he took the chair and started swinging whilst dodging their bites. The doc took several blows to the head. Charlie inched his way down the wall as he kept them back with the chair smacking them around every once in a while. Once he got to the TV, he threw the chair at them and hurriedly grabbed the TV and used it to crush the doc's head in.

He gasped back as one of them had him by the collar of his shirt. They opened their mouth baring their gnarly teeth to him...

"Dad!"

His eyes shifted towards his daughter as she entered the room.

"NO BELLS! DAMMIT!"

Just as they were about to bite down. They were snatched back. He looked on in utter amazement as his daughter had the one known as Edward on the ground. She had a knife in hand and was straddling him.

"AIM FOR THE HEAD!" he shouted as Edward was doing his best to make a meal out of her.

Meanwhile, the chief had his hands wrapped around another's throat. He was also avoiding getting bit. Bella drove the knife through what used to be her boyfriend's skull. Afterwards, she just sat there like a statue. Charlie head-butted the other and shoved them through a window. He rushed over prying the knife out of Edward's head. He then used that knife to end the one whose body was sticking out of the window.

When he headed back inside, his daughter hadn't moved. She just sat there staring at her dead boyfriend. Charlie swallowed back and made his way over. He put a hand along her shoulder.

"Hey…"

"You're going to wake me up now, right?" she asked.

He drew back a breath on this.

"Dad?!" she called out in hysterics.

"Sorry kid… I don't think this is one we wake up from."

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Two years later…**_

"Fill it up, kiddo…"

She nodded and grabbed what was left of the canned goods. Once she had her backpack filled, she began looking throughout the rest of the house they were in. Bella came to a halt before a particular room. She adjusted the straps on her backpack as she placed it on. The young woman entered the room and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. It was a baby's room and there was a rocking chair inside. In that rocking chair were two corpses – a mother and child. Her father grimaced as he entered the room as well. He placed a hand along her shoulder.

She reached over and grabbed a blanket from the crib. Her father sighed as she placed the blanket over the bodies.

"We gotta scout the rest of the house…"

His daughter nodded once again and followed her father. Once they cleared everything, they took advantage of the situation. For the first time in months they got to shower, tend to other bodily needs, got a change of clothes, and they had a decent meal. Like usual - one would keep watch while the other slept.

"You didn't wake me!" Bella scolded as she kicked at her father's shoes.

He shrugged and came to his feet as he was leaning against the front door.

"Dad!"

"I'm fine Bells."

"No you're not – you need to sleep."

He stretched his arms about.

"Not tired…" he lied.

Truth of the matter was, he knew his daughter hardly slept as it was. She had a horrible case of insomnia so it took her forever to get to sleep in the first place. He hadn't the heart to wake her at times, knowing she'd tossed and turned for hours before meeting the sandman. She shook her head, looking pissed.

"We've talked about this!"

He drew back a breath as they prepared to head out.

"And quit that!"

"What?"

"That thing you do…"

"And what would that be?" he asked checking over the clip in his gun.

"Disregarding anything I have to say."

"I'm not…" he began, his hand around the doorknob.

"Yes you are… You're always telling me how important it is to get whatever sleep we can, etc…"

He nodded and opened the door. She rolled her eyes and fired at a nearby walker.

"What'd I say about saving bullets, Bells? Use the damn knife!"

She shrugged and walked up to another and drove the hunting knife her father had given her into it's forehead.

"Happy?"

He nodded as he was taking the head of another. Bella narrowed her eyes as they were heading further out. They kept an eye out for anymore wanderers.

"I think it's clear," her father called out, putting his blade away.

She nodded and put her weapons away as well.

"So where to?"

Her father stopped as they came to the highway and looked each direction. He sort of laughed and then said, "I suppose we just keep going left."

"That's what you always say."

"Yeah, well it's a start."

"A start to what?"

Like usual, he had no real answer.

"So that is it, huh? We just keep going and going? I mean what are we looking for exactly?"

He rolled his eyes thinking something along the lines of _here we go again_. Bella and her need to over analyze everything.

"Hell if I know. But we gotta try and find something, now don't we?"

"Like what exactly? Other survivors? You remember how that went? Those guys robbed us blind! We had to start all over. You can't trust anyone! It's everyone for themselves now! We both know that. And there isn't anywhere to go! Everything's wiped out! We've been at this for two years now and it only gets worse!"

"What is it you want exactly? You want to go back there?" He pointed to the house they'd just came from.

"You want a place to call home sweet home? Tell me – which room do you want? The one with the mother and child?"

"What the hell, dad?!"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look kid, I'm sorry. But I'm doing the best I can. I'm going about this just as blindly. All I know is we gotta keep moving. We can't settle down in one place for two long. We both know what becomes of those that do. You can't afford to get to comfy."

"You think I don't know that?"

He didn't answer just started walking. She rolled her eyes and followed. It was just another day for them, digging through abandoned cars in hopes of something they could use. Every once in a while they'd test out a few to see if they could get them going but they hadn't any luck and they couldn't spend too long trying. Making any kind of 'noise' for too long was a big risk.

"FUCK!" Bella shouted as a walker had snuck up on her from under one of the cars they were digging through.

She smashed it's face in with her boot and squished it like it was nothing more than a roach.

Her father cocked a brow at this.

"What did I tell you about that language?"

Bella sort of smiled.

"Well what would you like me to say? Cotton pickin' or good riddins?!"

He walked around and wrinkled his nose at the walker beneath his daughter's boot.

"I worry about you sometimes, you know."

Bella shrugged and wiped her boot off in the grass.

"I'm 21, dad. Not a whole lot you can do about language. Besides whom am I offending?" She looked around waving her hands about. "The walkers?"

"How about your old man?"

"Oh please. I've heard you say ten times worse!"

"I've never…" he said, trying to keep a straight face as they started walking again.

She snorted on this.

"Sure…"

After several hours of traveling, the sun was soon to set. Yet again they looked for some sort of shelter. The Chief looked around seeing it was either the barn up ahead or the trees. Neither were big fans of sleeping in trees but they knew it was the safest route. He shook his head thinking of the last time when he fell out of one and damn near broke his foot. Bella always was better about scaling those damn things. He cleared his throat and glanced towards the barn once again. Bella softly laughed as he nodded that way.

"Let's try there."

She knew why but didn't utter a word on it.

They came up to the barn using caution like always. They looked for any warning signs, ones that read; do not enter/open' etc… But they saw nothing of the sort. The Swans stood back with caution and then Charlie busted the lock open. He nodded upon her and she took her gun out in preparation. He opened the barn door just an inch at first. He peeked inside and saw nothing but a couple bales of hay, a tractor, and other accessories. He swung the door open and hurriedly took his gun out as well. As he was scouting the front part, Bella was down the middle of the barn looking around. Both narrowed their eyes and simultaneously looked up to the odd creaking sound they heard.

"BELLA!"

Her father shouted just as the top portion of the barn came crashing down on her. Along with that were a mass of walkers. In fact, there were so many he couldn't see Bella. He hadn't much time to react as he had walkers coming at him from all directions of the barn now. He backed up looking to the area where his daughter had stood. The last thing he heard was her scream and everything seemed to go dead. He fired until he literally had nothing left. His ears started to ring and he felt as though he were walking on an incline. He reacted the way he knew he should. The way he'd taught her. He rushed on out and shut the barn door but there were too many. He shook his head, doing the one thing he prayed to God he'd never have to do; he ran, knowing if he didn't, he'd offer himself to the walkers. He wanted to die. The only thing keeping him from the same fate was his vow. Bella had made him promise he'd go on if something happened to her - just as he had made her promise as well. The tears came and his vision started to blur. He couldn't see where he was going. The man took one hell of a tumble and soon found himself sliding at great speed. Before long, he took an icy cold plunge as a river seemingly swallowed him whole.

Page break

Bella crawled amongst the ground, looking up at the rotted area she'd fallen through. She took out a couple of walkers that had fallen alongside of her and afterwards she hurriedly scooted back into the shadows praying the others wouldn't see her and decide to come tumbling down as well. She felt around the odd looking crawlspace, hoping for a way out. She narrowed her eyes and nervously swallowed back as she felt what seemed to be a couple of loose boards. She twisted her body around and kicked at those boards with everything she had but just as she feared, she gained the attention of the walkers. As they heard her, they cranked their heads the direction of the sound and a few of them started to fall through in attempts to make their way over. She gritted her teeth and kicked about the boards even harder. She let out a desperate cry as her foot finally went through but at a price. She whimpered out as parts of it severed off and was in her leg now. Out of desperation, she ignored the pain and forced her body on through. The rough edges cut at her arms, waist, and legs.

Once she made her way out, she limped out into the woods. She forced herself to keep going for as long as she could, but the pain in her leg only intensified the further she went. That wasn't the only issue, too. Bella looked over to see parts of wood in her arm and waist.

She reached over, plucking one of them out of her arm. The young woman tossed it on the ground and grabbed the chunk that was in her waist; she hadn't a clue just how deep it truly was until she forced it out. Her vision became blurry and she came to her knees. A laugh of utter misery escaped her just as everything went black.

"Hmmm, what do we got here? Pretty thing aren't you? Don't worry little darlin' big daddy's gotcha."

Page break

Bella's eyes fluttered about as she came to. Once her memory returned, she shot up.

"Dad?!"

"Well, you can call me daddy sug. I dig it."

She rolled on out of the bed and scooted back reaching to her gun.

"Looking for these?"

The man waved her gun and knife about. Her heart began racing ninety to nothing. She remembered her and Charlie's last encounter with survivors. She didn't trust anyone.

"Relax… I ain't gonna hurt you."

He placed her weapons down and nodded upon her. Bella couldn't tell if the man was drunk or if he just had a horrible accent. His voice was raspy and his words seemed to slur together.

"If I was gonna do somethin' like that why'd I go and sew you up and give you the antibiotics?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked down. The young woman hurriedly reached for the covers on the bed he had her on and covered herself. She'd been stripped down and was in nothing but her tank top and panties. Her leg had been wrapped up along with her arm. As for her waist, he'd patched that up as well. The man sighed and came to a stand.

"You hungry?"

Bella remained frozen eyeing her weapons and clinging onto that sheet for dear life. He tossed a bag of jerky onto the bed along with an apple. Her mouth watered at the sight of an apple. She couldn't remember the last time she had fresh fruit.

"C'mon now, no need ta be shy."

He grabbed another apple and was using a knife to slice it as he ate it.

"Got a name sweetheart?"

She shook her head.

"No name, huh?"

She nodded.

"I bet we can find you one." He cut her a wink.

"You're a tough one ain't you? You have to be… makin' it this far. Got yourself pretty banged up though, didn't ya?"

Bella reached for her pants that were hanging on a nearby chair. She kept her eyes on the man.

"Easy now…" he called out as she nearly fell in attempts to get her pants on.

"My knife and gun…"

The man stopped chewing and raised his brows on this.

"No offense, sweetheart, but you really think I'm gonna have you armed with as skittish as you're actin'? I think we'd be a lot safer if you'd just sit your ass down and eat. I'll consider given them back once I see I can trust you and I'm guessin' it's gonna be the same with you. So let's just see how this goes. Then we'll talk about you packin' the heat and carryin' a dagger about."

She gritted her teeth and went to leap over and grab them. The man quickly slammed her back.

"None of that now. You got that?"

He shoved her back on the bed.

"Ya just be a dear now and eat! Ya can thank me later…"

Her lip curled with disgust, gathering the indication. He chuckled and tossed the apple core across the room. He reached over and threw a bottle of water over.

"We leave come sun up. I suggest you get some rest."

He pocketed her weapons and kicked back on the recliner within the room. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms about his chest. He chuckled amongst himself once he heard her biting into the apple. He cocked an eye open.

"Them are pretty good, huh?"

She didn't answer.

"Well hell, you're like a caged animal, aren't you? You haven't any manners. We'll have to work on that."

"There is no we…"

He drew back a breath on this.

"And just how long you think you'll survive on your lonesome out there? Now I said you were tough. But you ain't that tough. Hollerin' for your pops the moment you wake…" He shut his eyes once again and smiled.

"Daddy's girls… There's just somethin' so sweet 'bout them. This ought to be interestin'."

Bella didn't sleep at all that night. She quietly dressed, ate, drank the bottle of water and watched the man's every move. At one point he started to snore. She inched her way over eyeing her gun as it was sticking out of his pants. Bella carefully arched her body over his. She nervously swallowed reaching for her gun. She gasped back as the man pulled her onto his lap.

"If you wanted somethin' all you had to do was ask."

Her jaw dropped as he winked and started this humping motion and she slapped the shit out of him. He died in laughter as she tried squirming out of his lap.

"Name…" he demanded as he held her in place.

"The hell with you!"

He nodded and got a tighter hold on her.

"Name…"

"Daisy…"

"As in Duke?"

She nodded.

"Ya let me see you in those shorts of hers and I'll believe you. Now try again and you might wanna quit testin' the waters here. Show some god damn respect. If I was gonna rape your ass - I'd have done it! If I was going to kill you – you'd be dead, sweetheart. So a name and let's be honest this time round."

"Marie…"

He narrowed his eyes on this.

"Marie, huh?"

She nodded.

"Hmmm… you wouldn't be lying ta me now would you?"

She rolled her eyes on this.

"Well Marie, I'm Merle. Kind of goes together. Like two peas in a pod. We were meant ta be…"

"Whatever you say…"

He raised his brows on this.

"You might wanna watch what you say… I'm tryin' ta be a gentleman but considerin' the lack of women nowadays that's a rather tall order. Especially when someone be lookin' as good as you. All the more reason you need someone like me around. Ain't no one gonna mess with you if I'm there. But without me… you're fucked and we both know it. I ain't many woman around none quite like you. So do yourself a favor and don't become one of the statics. Admit it. We could both benefit from one another's company."

"And how is it you think you'd benefit from mine?"

He tilted his head giving her the once over.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we…?"

He blocked her next attempt of a slap.

"And FYI…" he muttered whilst squeezing the hell out of her wrist.

"If you're gonna hit a man you had better do it right. That pitiful slapping is gonna get you killed one day. You fold that fuckin' fist of yours and deck the livin' shit out of him and make sure he can't walk no more. Got it?" he said as he shoved her back on the bed.

"Now get some fuckin' sleep. You'll get your damn weapons when I'm good and ready to give em."

Page break

Bella bitterly followed as they headed throughout the woods the next morning. After a couple hours in, Merle came to a stop. He whipped himself out and took a piss like it was nothing. Bella wrinkled her nose and averted her eyes.

"What? You ain't see a penis before?"

"Not one that small…" she smarted.

He tucked himself away once he was done. He zipped his pants and made his way over.

"Ever saw your old man's?" he countered.

She gritted her teeth and went to hit him once again. He knocked her hand out of the way and waylaid the shit out of her. Bella dropped to the ground reaching to her face.

"Don't feel so good, now does it? You might want to think about that before you try it again, sweetheart."

He sighed as a couple of walkers were making their way over.

"You might wanna get up. I doubt you be lookin' so pretty if they get ahold of you."

"And what do you expect me to fight with?!"

He smiled and offered her a hand.

"That's what you got me for. Now I told you I'd keep you safe. Remember?"

"How could I forget such the charmer?"

She said as he helped Bella to her feet and shot the walkers.

"See? Now you're gettin' it."

He took her hand and started walking once again. They spent several hours walking in silence. During that time, Bella thought about her father. She wondered where he was and was praying to God he was alright. They'd been together 24/7 for the past two years. Now, there seemed to be this empty feeling. Part of her even felt somewhat destroyed and hopeless. The present company wasn't helping matters. Her recent injuries only seemed to add to the sheer amount of misery she was in.

"Hold on…" Merle whispered, holding up a hand.

She narrowed her eyes and gazed upon the area he was looking.

"C'mere…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm good."

"I'm countin' four, sugar lips. Is that somethin' you're willing ta deal with on your own?"

Before she could even answer he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and was quietly heading that way.

"Hmmm, you smell real good. You know that?"

"Wish I could say the same…"

He rolled his eyes and got a tighter hold on her. He pecked her on the cheek and had her take cover. Without warning, Merle started shooting. Her jaw dropped and she quickly reached for his pant leg. "What are you doing?" she hissed. He ignored her and continued until each man lie dead. Bella shot up, looking to the scene afterwards. She covered her mouth and shoved him back with tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She took off in hopes of survivors but there weren't any. He made his way over and rolled one over with his boot. He tapped his foot along the gun that was in the man's jacket. He nodded once he proved that each of them was armed.

"Of course they have heat! Everyone does nowadays. That doesn't prove shit!"

"Now you just get off that high horse of yours. One of thems a nigger and you know 'bout them."

"Excuse me?! Did you really just say that shit? Wow… so a perv and a racist! This just gets better and better."

"They were men… therefore they had to die. And we need the loot. It's a man eat man world, sweetheart. Ya do good to remember that. It might save your life one day."

Bella shook her head and started covering up their bodies with whatever she could find. He grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Knock that off. You didn't even know them."

"Neither did you but you shot them anyhow!"

"You don't trust anyone so what's the prob?"

"That doesn't mean I go around shooting people!"

He gritted his teeth and picked up the black man he'd killed. He forced the body up against Bella.

"Did you want his dick in your tight little ass? Cause I guarantee that's where it would've ended up if I had let him live. I just saved your ass - literally! That makes twice now!"

"I don't need anyone! I'm just fine on my own!"

He rolled his eyes and swiftly kicked the gun she'd retrieved from one of the men out of her hand.

"There you go again being stupid. Don't need anyone…" he mocked with a chuckle.

He grabbed their guns, ammo, and whatever else they had on them. Once he was done he nodded upon her.

"You can go now… You think you're so tough. Then you don't need nothing do you? Don't need a man. Don't need a gun. And you sure as hell don't need a knife. So go on how…" he motioned towards a slew of walkers heading their way.

Merle started walking and Bella drew back a breath. She rolled her eyes as another group of walkers were heading over as well. Thanks to all the noise Merle just made. Her hands balled up into fists as she ended up following Merle back into the woods. They traveled until sundown when he started to set camp.

"I gotta pee."

"Go ahead," he stated with a shrug.

She nodded and started to find a more secluded area.

"Nah. You can go right there…" he pointed to a nearby tree.

"I can't watch your back if you go too far."

"You expect me to take a squat right in front of you?"

He shrugged.

"You ain't got nothin' I haven't seen. And if you gotta take a dump you got some leaves! All set."

"What the fuck?!"

He tilted his head upon her.

"Sorry princess, all out of toilets 'round these parts. We all gotta shit and piss, right?"

Bella shook her head and started off anyhow. She froze hearing the cocking of a chamber.

"You've got to be kidding…" she murmured and pivoted back around.

He waved the gun about.

"Be a dear and do as you're told."

"So I'm your hostage now? Is that what this is?"

"Hostage?" He said behind a laugh.

"And what would I be gettin' in exchange?"

He looked around.

"There ain't no one askin' for you."

Bella gritted her teeth and dropped trough right there so she could pee before she wound up pissing herself.

He raised his brows and nodded.

"Now we're getting' somewhere. You'll get the hang of it soon enough, darlin'."

He motioned her over once she pulled her pants back up.

"How's you got a shaved muff?"

Her jaw dropped once again.

"Shouldn't you be all bushy down there?"

"That's really none of your fucking business."

He nodded and caressed her cheek.

"It's sexy… Like those old skin mags my brother and I used to have. Miss those damn things." He took a bottle of whiskey out from his jacket.

His eyes locked with her as he took a swig.

"Miss a lot of things actually. Saturday morning cartoons, chocolate cake, porn, cigarettes and this," he waved the bottle of whiskey about, "Is hard to come by nowadays as well."

"Man what I wouldn't give for a drag… Just like those apples. I seen your face… You were wondering where the hell I got those."

She took a couple steps back as he was pressing himself against her.

"They had a tree in the back…" He flashed her the contents of his backpack revealing a few more.

He zipped it back up and tossed the bag over.

"And a shaved puss… even rarer. So I gotta ask… if you wasn't expectin' ta get laid why'd you do it? What's the point? Or is there somethin' I should know about? Like what was really between you and your old man?"

Bella entire body flushed over and she was shaking she was so angry. She wanted to kill this sick ass motherfucker. But instead, she decided to play the game. It was the only chance she had and she knew it. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his hand and he laughed as she downed a good portion of it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Merle took a seat and started a fire. He eyed her off and on as he set up camp.

"So what do you miss?"

Bella drew back a breath and handed the bottle of whiskey back. He patted the area beside him and from there; she faked him out as they 'shared' a bottle of whiskey.

"I'm not sure."

"Ah, come now… Everyone misses something. Even you…"

"I suppose I miss my mom and friends…" she said with a shrug.

He nodded.

"Only child I take it."

She nodded in return as they ate a bit of the rations he had. He mentioned the need to hunt soon. She would nod every once in a while as he went on a drunken chat. Still, he chugged that whiskey like it was water. She took her jacket and over shirt off. Bella lay down like she was ready to turn in for the night. She heard Merle clear his throat. He too lay down and Bella rolled over facing him. Doing her best to discreetly present the 'ladies'. And like clockwork, she caught him staring at the cleavage she had going.

"Damn…" she heard him mutter under his breath.

Bella closed her eyes and just as she assumed, it wasn't long before she felt his hand traveling up along her waist. That hand continued to travel and it was soon cupping one of her breasts.

"Think I can see that little muff of yours again…? We don't have to do anything, sweetheart. Just wanna take in the scenery."

She put on this rather coy front and lowered her head.

"C'mon sweetheart. I just wanna see. That's all. I ain't gonna touch you unless you want to be touched. And that there is quit alright with me."

"You promise?"

He smiled.

"Scouts honor sugar lips."

What honor? You fucking prick?! She thought but continued the game. He was so drunk he hadn't a clue just how fucked he was about to be. Bella unzipped her pants and lowered them along with her panties exposing herself.

"… fuck…" he whispered and raised up to get a better view.

Once she had him right where she wanted, she grabbed that bottle and took it across his head. Merle fell back reaching to his head. She had hoped that would knock him out but of course she wasn't that lucky. She hurriedly retrieved her knife and was going for her gun when he rolled on top of her. His arms wrapped around her throat and she had her hands around his wrists doing her best to fight him off.

"I see now… you like it rough. Well hell, sweetheart why didn't you just say so. Big daddy can give you that."

He reached down with one hand undoing his pants. Bella quickly brought her knee up against his package and shoved him off her. He groaned out whilst holding his balls. Something came over her as she watched him rolling about the dirt holding himself. The vengeful woman kicked him in the balls and overlapped him and forcing one of his hands down. With gritted teeth she took his hand with her blade. This agonizing cry escaped him as she soon had him begging for his lfie. But that wasn't enough. She kept thinking of how he looked like a pig rolling about and squalling like one too. She ripped his shirt open and carved the very words into his chest. "There you go PIG. Maybe now you'll remember to keep your fucking hands to yourself!" She spit in his face and came to her feet.

Before leaving his ass to die she loaded up whatever she could. She knew he'd be attracting walkers soon enough.

"Later Merle…" she murmured darkly as she flipped him off and left him there pleading for his life.

Page break

"BELLS!"

"Easy now… Carl, get me another bowl."

The woman called out as she gently laid Charlie back down. Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked down to see the woman stitching him up.

"You're a lucky man…" the woman softly stated.

The Chief shook his head as memory came to serve.

"No… No, I'm not…"

Page break

Bella trudged her way through the darkness. The fear was great considering she hadn't a clue as to her surroundings. All she knew was what her father had always taught her. Keep going… So that's just what she did. Her eyes grew heavy and her wounds were beginning to burn in reminder that they were still there as well. Her foot and waist were the most predominate. As she found her way to the highway she placed a hand over her waist. The pain was causing her a hint of nausea. That nausea feeling only grew as the night progressed. And before long she found herself leaning against a car and upchucking.

She let out a miserable laugh once she rose back up. She looked around knowing she hadn't the energy to go on. Her best bet was to curl up into one of these cars and call it a night.

 **That morning…**

The young woman laid there wide eyed. The car would move every once in a while as a mass of walkers were making their way through. She didn't dare move. She was laying in the backseat of the car with her hand around the trigger. Sweat was rolling down her face as the car became unbearably hot. But there wasn't a chance in hell she'd lower those windows – not even an inch. So she simply endured it and waited. She drew back a breath of relief as they passed on through taking no notice of her presence. Once she found the coast to be clear, she stepped on out. She leaned against the car and briefly shut her eyes taking in the nice cool breeze.

Within a beat her eyes flashed open and she instantly flung her hands out. She reared back avoiding a walker's bite. She and the walker turned hearing the sound of a motorcycle. Once the walker was distracted she drove the blade into it's head.

"SHIT!" She shouted and hurriedly climbed onto the hood of the car seeing as how another group of walkers were making their way over as well.

Bella climbed onto the top of the car. She took out her gun and started shooting. The man on the bike came to stop and took out what looked to be a crossbow. Bella raised her brows rather impressed by the man's dead on accuracy.

"I need one of those…" she muttered under her breath as she fired her last round.

She went to get more out of her bag but dropped it as she kicked at another walker reaching for her.

"Dammit!"

"Oh shit…" the man on the bike called out as the walkers flipped the car over.

He hopped off and rushed on over. The man found himself thoroughly impressed and in a bit of awe. This woman was ankle swiping the bastards and taking her blade to them. He nodded to himself as she rolled into a ditch in order to escape. He shot the remaining ones and looked around making certain they were in the clear.

"Ya alright?" he called out.

Bella crawled on out of the ditch. He narrowed his eyes seeing as how she was aiming her gun at him.

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw it?"

Great another southerner… She found herself thinking. The frustrated woman rolled her eyes and put her gun away. But she kept that blade of hers in hand as she came to her feet. He took a step towards her and she gritted her teeth.

"Just stay right there…" she warned as she eyed him down like a caged lioness.

He nodded and truly began to notice how beat up this girl was. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Not to mention the shiner she had. She grimaced and reached to her waist. When she brought her hand back up it had a nice sticky residue. She sort of laughed and took a couple steps back. With her blade aimed upon him… "Thanks for the help. But you can go on now."

"With all due respect, lady; you're not lookin' so good."

"I'm fine…"

He took one more step and her hand shook as she firmly held that blade of hers out.

"I mean it! GO ON!"

He nodded.

"If that's whatcha want then I'll be on my way."

She nodded and continued to stand her ground.

"Good luck to ya."

Bella followed from a safe distance and made certain he got on that bike of his. He started the bike and nodded upon her once again as he revved the engine. Without uttering another word he took off. However, he watched in that side mirror of his as she took just a few steps and went down like a sack of bricks. He slammed on the brakes and spun back around.

 _ **(Be a good sport and leave your comment/review. I like hearing it. Thank you Lil Devil aka Bertie Bott for beta'ing this chapter for me. I loves you long time!)**_


End file.
